


Winchester By Blood

by Jaiden_Stark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other, Reader-Insert, Sister!Reader, self deprecation, self-deprecation, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_Stark/pseuds/Jaiden_Stark
Summary: Dean and Y/n Winchester were always at each other's throats and it took a fight and getting captured by a Jinn to get them to learn how much they care for one another.





	Winchester By Blood

**Author's Note:**

> "Request by @ just-a-supernatural-sister : “Can you please do a oneshot/imagine where You and brother dean are constantly at each other’s throats till he/or you get caught by a djin and like hug for the first time in over a year? (Maybe the other saw what it would be like to have a good relationship with the other?) sorry it is so long.”
> 
> This was a request sent to me on my Tumblr blog Nova-Fics. Took time to finish but hope you like it. Leave a comment on your thoughts it will be really appreciated.
> 
> Note: "I want to point out that I write Djin as Jinn cause that how it originally was written. Just a heads up."

Y/nWinchester exited the Impala before it was fully parked marching to the motel room that she and her brothers were sharing, Unlocking it, she pushed the door wide open and stormed in.

She dropped her suit on the ground and went over to her bag to get a change of clothes when she heard heavy footsteps behind her and the motel door slamming shut.

She flinched at the sound but didn't turn around knowing what, or who was the cause of the noise, "What the hell was that?" She heard Dean voice filled with irritation and anger.

"That was you slamming the door Dean," Came her reply. Not bothering to turn to Dean and continued going through her bag.

"Don't give me that! You almost ruined the case!"

"I tried okay!" She dropped the clothes in her hand and finally turned to him, "I'll do better next time! I only went on a hand full of these!"

"Then you should have thought of that before tagging along! That is why Dad wanted you out of the life; you'll only drag us down."

Aren felt a ting of pain at the mention of her Father and sneered at Dean, "Well excuse me for not knowing how things go! Unlike you, my whole life wasn't revolved around the supernatural! I wasn't a hunter till recently."

"And you're still not," He snapped back face red with rage, "Why not go back to that life? We don't need you here. Sam and I are fine without you."

Aren's hand clutched at her hands into her fist at her side feeling herself shake from all the pent-up emotions,"Oh, is that what you think?"

"I think Dad kept you out of the life for a reason, maybe to keep you safe maybe to keep ruining actual hunters cases. Either way, you should leave before someone gets hurt."

Aren looked at the ground eyes pain from holding in tears 'I'm not crying in front of him. No way.'

"Fine," she spat out turning away from him picking up her bag and placing her belongings inside. She couldn't see Dean's expression change at her what she said.

"Aren, I-" He started but stopped when he saw the look on her face. Her eyes were red as tears fell from either side of her face.

She picked up her bag and made her way to the door pausing for a moment besides Dean, "You know what Dean, ever since we first meet you were a pain in the ass and I tolerated it cause you and Sam were the only family I had left, but it seemed to didn't see it that way. You never saw me as a Winchester, and you never saw me as family. So you want me gone? Fine, don't bother looking for me."

\- - -

Sam let out a sigh as he combed his hand through his hair. He was researching the case they were on and they had all the evidence they need and knew what they'll be facing. All they need now is the location but Sam just couldn't seem to concentrate, "Aren hasn't returned back since yesterday... should we look for her?" 

When Sam asked him, Dean was sitting on a bed in the room cleaning out a gun, "She might already be out of town. Why bother?"

Sam let out a sigh at Dean's comment remembering Dean explaining what happen between him and Aren, "Do you have to shout at her?"

Dean paused at the question before continuing cleaning the gun, "She would have ruined the case, Sam. I can't deal with her messing it up and it going wrong."

"And how is she going to know what she did was wrong if you just shout her Dean?"

Dean placed the gun down on his lap and turned to his younger brother with a stern look on his face, "Why are we still talking about her? She left, end of story," He looked down and added lightly, "It's probably for the best anyway, she's safer that way."

Not a word was said after that, they both sat in silence returning back to what they were previously doing.

"I think I found it," Sam announced breaking the silence, "I know where the victims are" 

\- - -

They careful moved into the warehouse trying to make noise, in case they might alarm anyone lurking in the dark. They walked cautiously around the place and halted in their place when a sound was heard.

Dean looked back at Sam who only nodded telling Dean that he heard the noise as well. They moved in the direction of the sound, guns at the ready and the victims they were looking for all chained up with tubes attached to them draining them of their blood.

The brothers were about to move to release the victims when they heard a noise from behind them causing them to turn and dodge an oncoming attack, "Sam get them out of here. I'll get rid this one."

Sam didn't say a word and complied whilst Dean took down his attacker, which they both later realize was a Jinn. 

Dean leads the Jinn away from Sam and the other victims trying to take it down on his own. He hid behind a corner catching his breath getting his gun ready with silver bullets and wait to charge at the monster.

He shot a bullet between the creature's eyes and at his chest for good measure. He was about to go back to Sam but saw a shadow approaching him and turned to see another Jinn about to ambush him.

He was able to dodge it last second shotting the Jinn and letting it fall lifelessly to the ground. He let out a breath making his way back to Sam seeing him releasing one of the Jinn's victims from their chains, "Sam is everyone-" He stopped at his tracked when he saw the scene before him.

He saw someone chained up and kept standing by chains, with tubes in the person's arms draining the blood out of them making their skin becoming pale in the process. They were so still that you would think the person was dead if it weren't for the light rise of the person's chest as they breathed in.

Dean looked horrified at the sight. He knew who the person is and he desperately wanted it not to be that case, but it can't be mistaken. That was Aren. His baby sister. Standing in front of him looking half dead and lifeless.

Sam gets her out of the chains, and Dean was frozen in his spot looking on in horror at the sight.

"She isn't.. is she de-"

"She's alive," Sam interrupted him before he can continue that thought," but... she's not waking up. She was asleep for far too long."

"Dream root," Dean quickly said, "We can use that."

"Dean, I'm not sure it'll work. She-"

"We have to try."

Sam saw the determined to look in Dean's eyes and nodded, he pulled out some dream root that he -conveniently- had, "There's only enough for one of us."

"I'm taking it. It's my fault she is like this."

"Dean, this isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is! and we don't have time to discuss this."

Sam nodded and hands him the Dream root.

Aren sat in the bunker one late night with Dean discussing a case they were preparing to go on.

Dean stood up from his seating to head out of the room,"Well I need to get everything ready for tomorrow, you should do that as well kid."

"Jokes on you, I already got everything set for tomorrow," She smiled up at him before pointing an accusing finger, "And don't call me kid."

He chuckled at her and ruffled her hair, "You're my baby sister. Meaning I get to call you kid."

"Doesn't mean I like it." She muttered.

"You're not supposed to like it."

"Yea, yea." She set him a glare straightening up her hair, Don't you have a place to go."

"Yea, I'll see you tomorrow don't work yourself too hard."

"I make no promises" She calls out to Dean with a smile on her face that didn't last long as he walks out of the room but that bit happiness didn't last long.

"Aren?" She heard a familiar voice from behind her and turned around to see Dean standing there.

She looked him shocked then looked at where just walked off and back at him,"How? How did you get there? You were just- What?"

Dean walked over to her placing his hands on her shoulders looking her in the eyes, "Aren this isn't real."

"What?" 

"This isn't real," He repeated, "You got captured by a Jinn days ago it placed you in this dream state and now you have to wake up or you'll die," He pauses looking at her expression and frowned in realization, "But you knew that... and didn't try to wake up?"

She looked at the ground not deny what he said.

"Aren... why?"

She moved his hands away from her shoulders and stepped back looking him in the eyes, "Why should I Dean?"

"Did you not hear me? You'll die"

"So what?!" She snapped. 

"Aren..." He started at you shocked as you stepped back with a neutral expression.

"There is no point in me being out there. I'm useless and only get in the way. Isn't that what you said?"

"Aren, I didn't-"

"Didn't what? Didn't mean it? Then what did you mean Dean? You know, I try *so* hard to be a great hunter, a good one even, but all you see are faults. My mistakes. Where I went wrong," She burst out giving Dean a hard stare, "Maybe Dad and You were right; maybe the hunting life isn't for me. But... but I want to prove that I can help, that I'm not useless, that I can do something. That maybe if I proved myself you wouldn't think I'm useless, you wouldn't want me gone." She paused saying her next wors lowly, "Won't get rid of me like Dad did." 

She didn't realize that tears were streaming down her checks till her vision got blurry. She raised her hands to wipe away the tears when she saw Dean move closer to her. 

"Aren," He called to her but she refused to look at him. After her little confession, she couldn't. He cupped her face in his hand and got her to face her, but she kept her eyes away from him, "Aren, look at me. Please." Dean's voice sounded desperate.

She looked at him and he gave her a sad smile, "Aren, you're not useless, far from it. You're smart, you know more lore then both Sam and I do, and you've helped us out of a jam more times then you know. I'll admit, when we met I was horrible, you were our sister that we didn't know about, that lived a life that Sam and I couldn't have but I realized it wasn't fair to be angry at you for that and I looked passed it. Then you decided you wanted to be a Hunter and I was... I was scared, horrified really, that you might get hurt on a hunt and I won't be able to protect you. So I pointed all your faults wanting you to get better cause I wanted you to be able to protect yourself when I couldn't," He let out a huff, "But that did more bad than good. You're an amazing Hunter Aren . You may not be great on the field yet but I'll help you. Both Sam and I.

She felt her eyes tears once again and her throat dry as she searched for words to say, "You.. you really think I'm a good hunter?"

"More then you know," He smiled at her and smiled back weakly.

She wipes her tears once more spotting an item on the table that she knows wasn't there before. Her eyes didn't leave the object causing Dean to follow her line of sight spotting a gun on the table. She walked to pick it up, eyes never leaving the item, "You know," she started, "this is the gun you gave me for my first hunt. I kinda cherish it."

"Yea, I know, best gun I had," She looked up at him and smiled at him, "You ready?" He asked.

She took a deep breath then nodded. A loud bang was heard before everything turned to black.

\- - -

Aren heard a beeping noise beside her bed and tried to open her eyes to inspect what it was. She managed to open her eyes for just a bit before shutting it again tightly from the bright light of the room.

She tried opening her eyes once more this time prepared for what's to come. Looking around, she realized that she was in a hospital.

She tried to sit up closing her eyes giving out a groan at the numbness she felt all over her body. Before she knew it, she felt strong hands push her down onto the bed.

She opened her eyes and saw Dean standing there, "Hey" He greeted her with a smile.

"Hey..." She greeted back with a dry throat causing her to look around the room for a something to drink.

Dean hands her a cup of water from the bedside table, and she thanked him quietly.

They both sat in comfortable silence while Aren looked down at the half-full cup of water on her lap, "How long was I out?" She asked awkwardly glancing up at him.

"Almost a week," He huffed, "you gave us quite the scare."

She looked at him and noticed how unrested he was. His hair was a mess the bags under his eyes suggests that he hasn't been sleeping well if at all.

She frowned at the thought of him not sleeping well cause of her, noticing this he asked,"What wrong?"

"How... "She began, "how are you?"

He paused not believing what she just asked him and let out a light laugh and looked at her with fondness, "You're the one that got captured by a Jinn. And you're worried about me?" He shakes his head, "You're quite something, Aren"

She rolls her eyes at him and playfully sends him a glare,"Well, of course, I am. You are my brother."

His heart warms at her words and his features soften as well giving her a warm smile.

She raised a brow at his reaction, "What?"

"That's the first time you called me that."

She blinked at him and squinted her eyes at him, "Better not be getting soft on me Dea-" She felt the wind get knocked out of her as Dean held her in a tight embrace, "Uh... Dean?"

"I thought I lost you."

She relaxed at his words and couldn't but smile as she hugged him back, "You can't get rid of me that easily Dean. I'm a Winchester after all."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story make sure to leave a review and or your thoughts!! I worked hard on this and I hope you enjoyed.  
> Thank you.


End file.
